pervs
by 19x19
Summary: Who knew what professional Go players did in their spare time?


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Warnings: **This fic contains profanity, prostitution and pervy gay sex - not explicit, but strongly implied. Read further at your own discretion.

* * *

**Pervs**

Yu-chan got onto the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. Only after the doors closed did he exhale slowly and start to relax. He had been nervous about this job, but it had turned out OK, pretty much. Yu-chan didn't like working for pervs. Of course he charged extra, but pervs tended to be more emotional and unpredictable than most tricks. If you messed up the part you'd been paid to play in their sick fantasy, they were liable to go ballistic on you. And this job could have gotten ugly because there had been _two_ of them. Big guys at that. A lot bigger than Yu-chan. Plus they'd obviously been drinking, and their fantasy had been like extra weird. Goddam pervs. How did they even think this stuff up? When he got the call, Yu-chan had had to ask the boss to repeat the instructions twice, and then recited them back to the boss to confirm that he had it right.

The elevator door opened and Yu-chan walked across the lobby. The sleepy desk clerk watched him go by with a mixture of contempt and what Yu-chan recognized as interest. Fat chance. You couldn't afford it, not on what you make, ojisan. He walked past a big poster of a Go board on his way out. Apparently his pervy customers were in town for some sort of Go thing. Yu-chan didn't play Go and never would, not now. Especially not after spending half the night naked, bent over a Go board. The goddam thing had felt like it was goddam concrete, and cold to boot. He had been pushed down onto it pretty hard too. He hoped he didn't have any bruises. That would be bad for business. Most customers didn't like to see that sort of thing. The only ones who did were, you guessed it, pervs. Goddam pervs. Actually the Go board hadn't been the freakiest thing. He'd worked with weirder props before. What was really freaky was that little guessing game the two pervs had played with the black and white stones to decide who got to go first. The pervs had laughed like that was the funniest joke ever. The only thing worse than a perv was a perv with a sense of humor.

The sun was just coming up and it was chilly on the street. Luckily it was just a short walk to the train. Yu-chan would get home in 45 minutes, an hour max. He yawned. The pervs had been a lot younger than most of his customers. And fairly cute – the younger of the two especially was really Yu-chan's type, physically at least. He might have been willing to do just _him_ for free. Not that Yu-chan would ever actually _tell_ a customer that. If Yu-chan believed in anything, he believed in increasing cash flow, especially when the cash flowed in his direction. That's why he worked so hard to be good at what he did, like memorizing the stuff these pervs had wanted him to say. He had to call the older one "Kadowaki-sensei" and the younger one "Tsujioka-sensei". Their real names, he was pretty sure. Which only showed how weird these guys were. What sort of idiots give you their real names? Pervs, that's who.

Yu-chan got down into the station and bought his ticket. It was warmer down here. It hadn't actually been _such_ a bad night, when he thought back on it. Weirdos for sure, but they hadn't been bad looking, and they'd paid serious cash. What was that thing they'd wanted him to keep saying? "Makemashita," which apparently was Go-player-ese for "harder! harder!" He'd said it about seventeen bajillion times and they never got tired of hearing it. What was with those pervs?

The train pulled in. Plenty of empty seats at this hour, but no way was he sitting down. He should be fine in a day or so, though. And after such a big payday he could afford to take a couple days off. Really it hadn't been all that bad when he thought about it. They'd even tipped him pretty generously in addition to the previously negotiated amount. Definitely enough for him to get his bangs dyed black again. What was _that_ about, anyway? Crazy goddam pervs.

* * *

**A/N:** This brief story appeared suddenly in my head as if by magic, and demanded to be written down. It probably sprouted because I had just read "Caught In A Thousand Strings". If you are wondering why I chose Tsujioka and Kadowaki, there's no particular reason. Maybe someone else would work better, but those two names are the ones that popped into my head.


End file.
